Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Wash fluid is applied to articles within the wash chamber to remove food particles and other debris during operation of the dishwasher appliance. Certain dishwasher appliances include rack assemblies for supporting the articles within the wash chamber. For example, an upper rack assembly may be disposed at a top of the washing chamber and may be used to hold glasses, cups and other small articles. As another example, a lower rack assembly may be positioned at a bottom of the wash chamber and may be used to support dishes, platters, food preparation bowls, pots and other large articles.
The upper and lower rack assemblies are commonly provided with an array of spaced apart, generally vertical tines that assist with spacing and supporting articles within the upper and lower rack assemblies. The tines are generally elongated rigid metal wires that extend vertically from a bottom wall of the upper and lower rack assemblies. Supporting certain items with such tines can be difficult. For example, sprays of wash fluid can remove small or light-weight items, such as baby bottles, plastic cups or storage containers, from such tines during operation of the dishwasher appliance. As another example, irregularly sized articles may be difficult to properly position between such tines.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance with features for supporting small or light-weight items within a rack assembly of the dishwasher appliance would be useful. In addition, a dishwasher appliance with features for supporting irregularly sized articles within a rack assembly of the dishwasher appliance would be useful.
Dishwasher appliances also generally include spray assemblies for directing flows of wash fluid towards articles within the rack assemblies. Certain dishwasher appliances include rotating spray arms that are positioned proximate the rack assemblies and direct sprays of wash fluid towards the rack assemblies during operation of the dishwasher appliance. However, such spray arms may not apply a continuous spray of wash fluid at any one location in the rack assembly and may instead provide an intermittent spray at a given location.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance with features for assisting a user with directing sprays of wash fluid towards articles within a rack assembly of the dishwasher appliance would be useful. In particular, a dishwasher appliance with features for assisting a user with directing various sprays of wash fluid towards irregularly shaped articles or articles with deep interior volumes would be useful.